


Afterparty

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But just a little, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soft Bucky, That's it, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: Bucky takes care of (Y/N) after a night out with the Girls.





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> AN - My first time writing smut and I’m really not sure if I like it. Felt Kind of awkward to write it. Anyway, tell me what you think and send me a request!!

Slamming the door shut, (Y/N) leaned against it and removed her shoes. Sighing, she rubbed her sore feet and stayed in that position for a moment. Normally she would have spent the evening on the couch cuddling with Bucky while watching a bad movie and eating too much popcorn, but Wanda and Natasha convinced her to go out with them. (Y/N) couldn’t say no; she had already canceled the last few times and had no choice but to go with them. It’s not that she didn’t have fun with the girls, but parties weren’t her thing. Too small rooms, too many people and mostly horrible music.

After kicking her shoes out of the way, she went to the bedroom and opened the door. As she walked in, (Y/N) removed her earrings and necklace and laid them on the dresser. In the mirror that hung above the dresser, she could see Bucky’s reflection lying on the bed. He smiled gently at her and put his book aside before he got up from the bed and hugged her from behind. 

He kissed her neck briefly and put his chin on her shoulder to watch her in the mirror. “Did you have fun tonight Doll?” Smiling at the nickname, (Y/N) leaned back and nodded at him in the reflection. “Yeah, just tired, that’s all.” After another kiss on her neck, Bucky turned her around with his hands on her waist and rested his forehead against hers.

“Then let’s go to bed.” Nodding (Y/N) let him lead her to the bed. Opening the dress, he dropped it to the floor before opening her bra and dropping it as well. As always, (Y/N) pulled on one of Bucky’s shirts to sleep and left the room for a moment to go to the bathroom. 

When she returned, Bucky lay already in bed, waiting for her.  
The blanket lay crumpled on the floor as (Y/N) also settled down and turned on her side to look at him. He propped his head on his hand and looked down at her with a smile, his metal hand brushing a strand of hair from her face.

A pleasant shiver ran down her back, the cold of his fingers on her skin felt fantastic, especially on a hot night like this. At the beginning of their relationship, Bucky never touched her with his left hand for fear he might hurt her. With a lot of patience, (Y/N) convinced him that she wasn’t afraid of him or his arm. “Don’t you want to remove your make-up?” (Y/N) shook her head and slid closer to him.  
“I’ll just change the sheets tomorrow.”

Turning on her back, (Y/N) pulled him down for a kiss. Bucky leaned slightly over her and returned the kiss. As (Y/N) tried to deepen the kiss, Bucky withdrew his head and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Amusement twinkled in the Soldier’s eyes as he heard her disappointed whine. “I thought you are tired?”

“Yeah, but I want you.” He leaned back down slowly, their noses touching and just as (Y/N) was about to kiss him, he pulled his head back. (Y/N) pouted at him, causing Bucky to chuckle. He cupped her cheek with his metal hand, his thumb traced her lower lip before he leaned down to kiss her.  
The kiss started slow, but soon became more heated as their tongues met. (Y/N) grabbed his hair and lightly pulled at them, causing Bucky to let out a throaty groan. His hand wandered up her back until he cupped her neck, not hard enough to hurt but enough to keep her against him.  


Climbing between her spread legs, Bucky started to trail kisses along her jaw and neck, sucking a hickey there before he sat back on his knees and watched her already wrecked expression; her lips red and slightly swollen from when he nipped at them, and chest heaving in anticipation. He smirked at her as he trailed one of his fingers down her neck and between her breasts. “Look at you, darling. I barely touched you and you’re already a mess.” She whimpered at that and reached out to him but he simply took her wrist and put it back at her side. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Bucky leaned down and started to kiss up her leg, paying special attention to her inner thighs. Just as (Y/N) thought he would take care of where she needed him most, he began with her other leg. A frustrated whine left her at his teasing, she tugged impatient at his hair to make him go faster but to no avail, the only response she got was a growl from the man between her legs.  
A surprised moan escaped (Y/N) when Bucky sucked a hickey on the inside of her thigh before he nipped right above the waistband of her panties and started to kiss up her belly, pushing the shirt up in the process.  


The shirt soon landed on the floor. Two strong hands reached for her breasts and massaged them; a soft moan left her lips at the contrast between his hands. His mouth found one of her nipples and he sucked it between his lips, biting it gently as his fingers pinched the other. 

“Bucky... hurry up.” It sounded more like a plea than a demand and (Y/N) just earned a dark chuckle as a response. Bucky was a tease, always has been and probably will be for the rest of his life but he showed mercy on her and slowly slid his metal hand in her panties. The feeling of the smooth metal against her skin caused goosebumps to rise on her body and a gasp left her when Bucky started to gather her wetness on his fingers. He removed his hand from her panties and smirked when he saw the wetness glinting on his fingers. 

Never breaking eye contact, he sucked them clean and groaned at the taste. “Shit, Doll... you taste amazing.” Before (Y/N) could answer, he leaned down to kiss her. It was a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue. She could taste herself on his lips and moaned softly. Scraping her nails down his back, she let them wander to his front and tugged at the waistband of his sleeping pants before she slipped her hand inside and gripped his length. A deep moan rumbled against her parted lips as she began to stroke him up and down.

“That’s enough.” Bucky gripped her hand to make her stop and eagerly took off her panties and his pants. He leaned over her again, his left hand beside her head to hold himself up as he leaned down to kiss her again. His right hand found its way back between their bodies to take a hold on himself, positioning him at her entrance. (Y/N) stopped the kiss and let out a rather loud moan when he slowly pushed in. One of her hands tangled in his hair and the other scratched down his back, leaving red marks in their way. 

When he’s all the way in, he let her adjust to his size and peppered her shoulder, neck and jaw with kisses to help her relax. “Please move.” At her whispered plea, Bucky slowly pulled out until only the tip remained inside of her before he pushed in again. A low growl left him at the feel of her wrapped so tightly around him. Like she was made only for him. “Fuck… you feel so good around me Doll.”

(Y/N) moaned at that and pulled his head away from her neck to kiss him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Bucky gripped her thigh and pulled it a little higher on his hip to get a better angle.  
The pace of his hips stayed slow but his thrusts got harder and harder encouraged by the sweet sounds (Y/N) made underneath him. 

He leaned back up into a kneeling position and grabbed her waist with both hands to hold her still. It’s a sight to behold, her breasts bouncing with every thrust, his name a whisper on her slightly parted lips and her face contorted in pleasure. Pleasure he brought her. How did he get this lucky? “You’re so beautiful, baby. You’re close, aren’t you? I can feel it.” (Y/N) nodded frantically and clawed at the sheets. She’s almost there and needed only a little more to fall over the edge.

Bucky knew exactly what she needed and ran his metal hand over her chest to her throat and started to choke her. Not enough to do any damage but just hard enough to make her feel dizzy. (Y/N) gripped his wrist with one hand and instantly squeezed around him. A chocked deep moan fell from his lips at the feeling, his pace faltered for a moment before he thrusted even harder into her. He had a bruising grip on her hip, but she couldn’t care less as her orgasm approached. She could almost taste it. Sneaking one hand down her body she started circling her clit. 

“Shit.. You like playing with yourself?” (Y/N) nodded and pressed her throat harder against his hand, desperately chasing her release. Bucky watched her for a moment before he leaned down to hoarsely whisper in her ear. “Yeah? You like to touch yourself while I watch? You’re a dirty little girl.” It was all too much; his hand around her throat, the feeling of him inside of her and the whispered dirty words as his thrusts got harder. She tightly clenched around him, her muscles tensing as she released around him. A silent scream left her as Bucky continued his thrusts. He deeply groaned and bit into her neck as his own release hit him only a couple of thrusts later.

They stayed like this for a few minutes. Both breathing heavily as (Y/N) stroked his back to help him come down. Bucky kissed his way up her neck and pecked her lips lovingly before he got up and disappeared in the bathroom. (Y/N) smiled as she watched him and closed her eyes, only opening them when she felt something wet between her legs. She winced and wiggled away a little, too sore and overstimulated to get touched again. “Sorry, Doll. Gotta clean you up.”

When he was finished, he climbed back into bed beside her and watched her dreamy expression. He let his eyes wander down to her throat and frowned when he saw that marks were already forming. “Fuck, did I hurt you?” He looked concerned and even a little ashamed of himself. He promised to never hurt her and know that? A million thoughts crossed his mind, and he didn’t even listen to her answer until she pressed a kiss to his lips. “You didn’t hurt me. It was perfect, like always.” 

She had a soft smile on her lips and stroked his cheek with her thumb while she looked lovingly into his eyes. Bucky hesitated for a moment before he nodded and pressed another kiss on her lips. He tucked her against his side, her head lay on his chest and her arm was draped over his waist. It was silent, neither of them said anything. Bucky stroked her arm and listened to her soft breathing.

“I love you, Doll.” He chuckled when the only response was a quiet snore and pressed a kiss against her head. Closing his eyes, Bucky pressed his girl tighter against him and soon fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end !! I´m new to the writing thing and Feedback is highly appreciated! Oh, and if your eyes are bleeding from the bad grammar, then let me know! I’m from Germany and my English is a little rusty, so please point out the mistakes I made. Oh, and should you have a request, send me an ask!


End file.
